


Go For It

by rickbisexualgrimes



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Bloody Kisses, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Season/Series 08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 02:25:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17235587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rickbisexualgrimes/pseuds/rickbisexualgrimes
Summary: A bit of encouragement from Lucille convinces Negan to make a move on Rick, even though they're still at war.





	Go For It

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY NEW YEARS EVE folks, this is a WIP that i honestly didn't expect to finish but here it is. i had the idea for some time & it's pretty cool to change it so lucille lives & survives. so here's a change of pace for everyone , considering i wrote a shit load of angst.

Slamming Lucille down on most surfaces was unbelievably therapeutic for Negan, aside from the pain it gave his shoulder. His dirty girl was his crutch in the shit fuck of a world he lived in. Probably not the best crutch though, considering the bat was named after his ex wife who was alive. The same ex wife who he didn’t yearn for anymore. Lucille wasn’t lingering in their past marriage either and was happily married to someone new. He was genuinely happy for her because she deserved as much. If he kept dragging her down with his bullshit then it’d be just like the old world. Where he lied, cheated and caused her more grief on top of her being sick.  

 

 

By some miracle Lucille beat the cancer and wound up going into remission. They got the news not long before the apocalypse hit. After that Lucille didn’t want to follow him anywhere. He sure as hell didn’t blame her for wanting to get the hell away from him. Yet circumstances, as in dead people walking, made her change her mind.

 

 

They stayed together out of necessity but Lucille didn’t want to get back together. Somewhere along the way they joined up with Lucille’s ex girlfriend, Regina, and brought her along.

 

 

Their relationship was officially over as soon as Regina came back into Lucille’s life. Negan didn’t stand a chance in getting her back and that was obvious. They didn’t need to sign any divorce papers because the world was over. So they just decided one night to vocally say the words.

 

 

Negan broke down after that, avoided having much conversation, lashed out at both Regina and Lucille, then when he found the bat he named it after her. He didn’t have any problems admitting he lost his shit. But soon enough surviving and killing the dead occupied Negan’s mind. Neither Lucille or Regina needed his help in that department. They were strong women who could handle themselves. Now they were apart of his high ranking Saviors. And were back together in what was clearly a happy marriage.

 

 

Though Negan’s current frustration wasn’t stemming from Lucille or Regina. It was stemming from Rick goddamn Grimes. The stuck up prick of a mortal enemy that he happened to have feelings for. His community, Alexandria, had brought together an army to take Negan down. Why? Because they were a bunch of babies that couldn’t handle a few months of tributes. So now Negan would have to kill almost everyone. And he didn’t exactly feel all that bad about it either. The biggest question was how? Rick was a crafty asshole, he knew how to unwind Negan and make him fumble.

 

 

Negan set the bat down onto the table and plopped down in his chair. He contemplated having a drink but he needed a clear head for strategy. He heard knocks on the door that seemed rather persistent. More than likely it was Simon needing to ask him some stupid fucking question. Before he could tell whoever it was to go away, the door creaked open. In walked Lucille who looked concerned about him. The sun was shining into the room and illuminated her light brown skin. Her hair was up in a pony tail but one dark curl hung down.  

 

 

“Did I interrupt a jerk off session? You look pissed off that I’m here.” Lucille didn’t seem fazed even if he was angry at her, which he wasn’t, not at fucking all.

 

 

Negan rolled his eyes at her question. “You really think I’d beat my meat in this room? Luci, you know I got some goddamn standards. Though I can’t say the same for you and Regina, what with the way you guys fuck like bunny rabbits. By the way I wanna know - no I need to know - do you top her? She’s always seemed like a top to me.”

 

 

“Both answers are yes, you asshole. It’s literally some of the best sex I’ve have ever had in my life.”

 

 

 

“Even better than - “

 

 

 

“Considering I realized that I’m a lesbian - yes.”

 

 

Negan feigned sadness and placed a hand over his heart. “Goddamn! You hit me right where it fucking hurts!”

 

 

"You know me." Lucille shrugged with a cheeky smile on her face. "I'm pretty damn honest. Anyways, what are ya doing in here? Thinking about Rick again? I told you that all he needs is for you to plant one on him.”

 

 

“Pfft! That asshole has a stick shoved so far up his ass it would take years to pull out. What if he’s straight too? That would be fucking embarrassing in so many ways. I just should kill him and find some twink around here.”

 

 

“Wow, I’ve never known you to give up all that easily. It’s uncharacteristic of you and I’m really not impressed right now.”

 

 

Judging by how Lucille had her arms crossed, she genuinely wasn’t impressed. Negan figured it was because it looked like he hadn’t moved on. Even though those feelings were long gone. With Rick he knew it wouldn’t ever work out and it wasn’t just due to them being enemies. Their personalities wouldn’t mesh at fucking all. Even after explaining all of that to Lucille she told him he was irrational. She’d only ever met Rick a few times and Negan was there every time. So she apparently witnessed the sexual tension.

 

 

“I’m telling you that you just need to kiss him. That will probably end this whole war and change shit for the better.” Lucille explained in a relatively serious tone.

 

 

Negan waved Lucille out of the room and told her to get back to Regina. When she backed off and left he started thinking again. What if she was right about him and Rick? Could they actually work out?

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Being spontaneous was one thing that Negan wasn’t able to kick. Just like cigarettes, he still smoked even though it could be killing him slowly. Showing up at one of the communities without any warning wasn't new. Though most of the time he never made visits to the Hilltop, but he was hoping Rick was around. Which was bat shit because they were at war and Rick wanted to kill him.

 

 

As the Saviors parked their vehicles outside of the Hilltop gates, guns were pointed at them. Clearly everyone upgraded since the last time he saw them. They were no longer waving around homemade spears like a bunch of crazy ass kids. Everyone was getting with the fucking program. Unfortunately so for him.

 

 

Negan half expected to be shot at, which would likely solve the war, but nothing happened. Maybe it was out of respect for that fiery woman named Maggie. The same woman who wanted him dead as well. She’d likely cut off his dick and stomp it into the fucking dirt. And maybe in some ways he deserved a bloody ending.

 

 

The people guarding the gate were silent until a blonde woman spoke to him. She asked him what the hell he wanted from them. Negan’s only answer was that he wanted to see Rick.

 

 

“What makes you think anyone wants to speak to you?” The woman sneered and continued to point her gun. “We want you dead.”

 

 

Negan wasn’t exactly taken aback by everyone’s boldness but no one every spoke up before. “Just tell me if he’s in there or I’ll come see for my fucking self. I don’t have time to do this little dance with you. For one thing I don’t even know your goddamn name.”

 

 

“Rick Grimes is here but I can’t promise you that he’ll come up to talk. He’s been quite adamant about what he’ll do if he gets you alone. I’ll tell him you’re here to hopefully speed your death along.” The blonde woman turned around and clearly was heading down to find Rick.

 

 

“All the people here are fucking assholes who probably only shopped at the farmer’s markets.” Negan chuckled but canned it once Lucille glared at him. “What the fuck is it now?”

 

 

“Why do you act like we’re all better than them? This war is on all of us but it’s up to the leaders to end it.”

 

 

“I think these fuckers think they’re better than us. When the reality is without us they’d have no fucking protection. Gregory’s a spineless idiot, King Assface is a wannabe, Jadis is weird as fuck and Rick is a self righteous asshole. Don’t get me started on Oceanside which is playing out some revenge fantasy.”

 

 

“Maybe ‘cause Simon made sure he killed every man in their community.”

 

 

Negan furrowed his brows at Lucille, “Are you still on our side or am I missing something?”

 

 

“I won’t betray you, Negan. But I sure as hell won’t tell you what you wanna hear either. I do think you and Rick possibly boning could stop the war somehow. Maybe all you both need is a good screw to release some stress. Or maybe you’re both just being stubborn idiots. Either way figure it out.” Lucille hissed before pointing up to the look out. “He’s here now.”

 

 

Negan clicked his tongue when he saw Rick standing there with his hand on his hip. He was quite the fucking sight with his tight jeans, full lips, curls and ass. When Negan thought about his thighs he pictured them spread apart.  “Finally! I’ve been graced with Rick Grimes presence!”

 

 

“What the hell do you want, Negan?” Rick sounded undeniably tired of him, the war or both.

 

 

Negan rubbed his hands together,  “I wanna talk, Ricky. So I’d need you to come with me and we’ll go somewhere just the fucking two of us. If you promise not to try to kill me, I won’t do shit to you. Deal?”

 

 

“Carl almost died yesterday so I’m in no mood for your bullshit. I’m only coming with you to settle this. And if that means killin’ you then I’m prepared to do that.”

 

 

Hearing how the kid almost bit the big one scared Negan momentarily. Negan did care about Carl, he was one of the only people he did care about, so he didn’t know what to think. At least he was okay and Rick didn’t have to deal with that grief. Not like Negan would understand what that was like personally.

 

 

Briefly Negan explained that they’d take one of the vehicles somewhere. That no one else could follow or come along for the ride. It would have to be just them and they couldn’t have any guns with them. Negan thought silently that it would give each of them fair advantage. Guns would only give Rick too many ideas and Negan didn’t want to die today. He actually downright fucking refused that.

 

Even though Negan couldn’t see Rick’s face, he knew he was doing that typical scowl. That was practically a given so he returned the same irritation.  “I’m sorry that Carl almost died but this is important. So come down or don’t. This could mean the war ending sooner rather than later.”

 

 

“I won’t make any promises when it comes to not killin’ you.” Rick spoke loudly and with malice.

 

 

“What the fuck ever! Are you gonna come down here or not?”

 

 

“Fine. Tell your people to leave and I’ll make sure everyone on my end stands down. If this is a trick then you know what happens next.”

 

* * *

 

 

Making sure that his people left was nerve wracking but Negan made it happen. Lucille told him that if he didn’t come home she’d send a search party. Then if they found him dead that he’d be avenged. Her loyalty was something he treasured and didn’t even deserve. Not after how terribly he’d treated her before.

 

Rick did end up filling his end of the bargain though his people weren’t happy. There was a hint of strange jealousy coming from Michonne. It made Negan wonder if there was problems at home of if they’d broken up. Whatever was going on wasn’t his goddamn problem.

 

 

Everything started off as decent as it could be. They got in the vehicle together without any issues, drove without any major issues and parked somewhere. It was what looked to be an abandoned building. That was when Rick tried to pull a gun on him. So Negan went into attack mode and got Rick’s wrist before he could fire. He squeezed so tight that Rick released. In the most cowardly fashion Negan unbuckled, opened the car door and fell out onto the pavement. Scrambling to his feet he headed towards the building.

 

 

He heard Rick getting out but didn’t bother looking back at him. There was no fucking choice but to duke it out now. Negan’s heart was pounding so loud and he felt faint. His fucking anxiety was going to make him act stupid.  Negan realized that he forgot Lucille in the car so he had no weapons. Not until he saw a brick that he was ready to throw at Rick’s skull.

 

 

Without even a noise Rick came running and ducked when Negan tried to throw the brick. Negan used that distraction as a way to head further into the building. Of course Rick tried to fire a shot at him and missed.

 

 

Negan saw stairs that he almost collapsed through because the place was old. He saw Rick barreling into the room, his eyes looked crazy, and so did he. “Give it the fuck up, Rick! It’s fucking over. We were supposed to talk this shit out and maybe come to an agreement.”

 

 

“There’s no talkin’, I’m done tryin’ to see any decency in people like you. I thought I could have mercy on you but I don’t think I can.” Rick growled and reached down at his utility belt. At first Negan thought it was fucking stupid but he forgot Rick had an ax. How he missed that was beyond him.

 

 

“Rick, don’t -”

 

 

And just as Negan was about to warn him not, he went ahead and threw the fucking thing. Dramatically Negan moved out of the way which caused him to trip. He fell onto his side and moved over onto his back.

 

 

Rick's footsteps got closer and closer til he was on the same level as  Negan.  “It’s over, Negan. I’m gonna kill you right here in the dark and no one is coming for you. Not Lucille or anyone else. This is how it was always supposed to end, with you and me."

 

 

"That's romantic as fuck, Rick. You gonna kiss after a proclamation like that or are you gonna kill me?"

 

 

The ax didn’t come down on his head like he expected. Instead Rick got low and straddled him. Negan didn’t move an inch but watched every single thing Rick did. When Rick pressed down on the front of his jeans, he almost let out a moan. Whatever Rick was doing he hoped he’d keep doing it. Negan resisted the urge of holding Rick’s hips there.

 

 

“I bet you wouldn’t mind me on you like this while I choke you to death. Hm? Or maybe I could rip your throat out with my teeth. I’ve done that before, I could do it again. Either way you die and the war is over right here and now.”

 

 

Negan pressed his luck by moving his hands and cupping Rick’s ass. “Or we could have some fun then try to kill each other.”

 

 

The ax dropped to the floor but the violence wasn’t over - it was just getting started. Clearly those words set Rick off because he punched Negan square in the face. Blood was dripping down from Negan’s nose to lips. Another punch came down and another and another. Negan barely had time to defend himself but when he did it was brutal. He reached up and tried to gouge Rick’s eyes. The other man grunted in pain which is when Negan bucked him off. They wrestled on the platform and Negan got a few punches in.

 

It didn’t take long for either of them to be bloody messes nor did it take long for Negan to make a move. He pulled Rick into him and the other man struggled thinking he was going to hurt him. But he got Rick steady enough to plant one on him. The kiss was one sided until Rick slowly kissed him back. The blood in their mouths was blending together. And Negan didn't give a shit.

 

 

Violently Rick shoved him away so he could get Negan to the ground. Once again Rick straddled him and they started kissing again. Nothing was gentle or soft about the kisses. Negan sure as hell wouldn’t call it romantic. They were being just as violent as if they were trying to kill each other.

 

 

Rick unbuckled his own belt and held Negan down with one hand. “You’re gonna suck me off.”

 

 

“Holy shit! Rick the prick is taking charge. This is a bit of a surprise, usually my fantasies start with my dick in your pretty mouth. First I’d go slow then I’d just the fuck that made for blow jobs mouth.” Negan snickered, knowing that he was irritating Rick.

 

 

“Do you ever shut the hell up?”

 

 

“Nope!”

 

 

As soon as Rick got his dick out of his pants, Negan’s mouth was practically salivating. Anything he’d ever pictured didn’t live up to the actual thing.

 

 

“This is all that’s happenin’. And this stays between us. Understand me?” Rick cocked his head to the side. “Answer me.”

 

  
Negan licked his lips, “I understand. Won’t speak a word of this to anyone.”

 

  
When the younger man got off him, he thought maybe it was all some fucking joke, fortunately Rick just stood there. His length was in his hands and he was stroking it gently. Then Negan was ordered to get on his knees. He obeyed Rick’s order and then opened his mouth eagerly for him. Rick wasn’t gentle when he forced Negan’s head forward by his hair. The feeling of Rick’s hands in his hair made him growl.

 

 

Negan lapped at Rick’s head and licked the split where the pre cum was. He heard Rick moaning above him. It’d be some time since he sucked a dick but he didn’t forget. Negan moved his mouth but didn’t take the whole length in his mouth. The way Rick’s fingers were tightening, he knew he had to go slower. More than likely Rick would blow his load quickly if he pulled out all the stops.

 

 

Without warning he took it all into his mouth and held it there. Negan’s eyes were watering but he didn’t fucking care. His gag reflex wasn’t bad deep throating wasn’t a huge ordeal for him. Rick began thrusting roughly and Negan chuckled while his mouth was full. It was the honest goddamn thing he’d ever experienced in some time. Even hotter than the last time he gave someone head. And he was really sloppy that time. Just how he liked it.

 

 

It felt like the war didn’t even matter anymore, which was likely the sexual high affecting him. Negan could bite down on Rick’s dick and fucking kill him. That shit would be pretty simple but he wasn’t going to.

 

 

“You know I did picture you doin’ this before. Mostly to see if you could still talk with your mouth full.” Rick chuckled darkly. “Not so certain you can right now. Can you try for me?”

  

 

Negan failed with his attempt at telling Rick to go fuck himself. And it made the younger man laugh at him. He removed Rick from his mouth with a pop.  "I knew you wanted me too."

 

 

"Shut the hell up, Negan."

 

 

"With pleasure."

 

 

The moment Negan put his mouth on Rick's dick again he was held in place. And a second later he was having his mouth fucked hard. The roughness made him so turned on but he forgot that his dick was still in pants. Without thinking he didn’t even bother trying to control himself and came in his own pants. The feeling was disgusting but he let Rick use his mouth a few more minutes. Rick let out the hottest fucking moan Negan’s ever heard and after a few seconds started cumming in his mouth.

 

Negan swallowed and Rick pushed his head away. “Goddamn, that was hot as fuck.”

 

“That’s not never gonna happen again.” Rick put himself back into his jeans and zipped up again. “I’m still gonna kill you.”

 

  
”Whatever you say but let’s be honest - you don’t really want that shit. You just wanna make everyone happy by serving my head on a spike. When in reality you’d keep me alive if it was solely up to you. And it very well may be solely up to you. Think about darlin’, you could tell everyone that the war is over. We could work out some trading system and then everyone would be happy. The Widow would just have to live with me being alive. In exchange I wouldn’t try to kill any of you anymore.”

 

Rick scoffed directly at him, “You’re delusional if you think we can just end it without either of us dyin’. No one would be satisfied, the communities would be ripped apart and it’d be chaos. Only it’d be us goin’ to war against each other. Maggie would never forgive me.”

 

“So I guess we’re back to where we started. What are ya gonna tell all your little buddies? That I escaped and you almost got the jump on me? Or that you fucked Big Bad Negan’s mouth?”

 

“Neither. I’m gonna say I said no to your terms and that’s that. We’ll see each other again soon, only under different circumstances.”

 

Unfortunately Negan had to believe what Rick was saying was true. He just didn’t have to like it.

 

* * *

 

 

Just as Negan expected everyone was waiting around for him outside. Almost all of his Saviors were hanging around the front gates. Lucille was at the front with Regina, Laura, Arat and Simon.

 

The gates were soon opened up and everyone moved out of the way for Negan to drive through. Once he parked the vehicle, Lucille ran towards the door and opened it up for him. She seemed scared and Regina looked concerned herself. They asked him how it went and if he was hurt.

 

“It’s alright. I’m alright. Y’all can go back to doin’ whatever you’re supposed to and we’ll meet up later. Luci, I gotta talk to you in private.” Negan looked at Regina who rolled her eyes and walked away.

 

Soon they were left alone and Negan told Lucille everything that happened. She took a moment before responding with actual laughter. Negan felt confused but couldn’t help but laugh himself.

 

“So he got you to suck his dick and then said he was gonna kill you still? I gotta say that’s fucking hilarious. If you had boned I’m sure that would have changed his mind.” Lucille patted his shoulder and looked at him sympathetically. “I’m sorry, Negan. I probably shouldn’t have told you to go for it.”

 

Negan shrugged because it really didn’t matter anymore. “Well at least I can die knowing what Rick the prick’s dick looks like. Maybe my last words will be that Rick fucked my mouth.”

 

Both of them just shook their heads at the craziness of it all and walked back towards the factory together.


End file.
